tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please Sign Your Name Or Use Your Talkbox When Talking To Me!' Let's Have Fun! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.If You Need Help Or Wanna Chat I Am Here!' Welcome To My TalkPage! (In Romanian) Buna ziua! Bine ati venit Pentru a TalkPage meu! Dacă poți vorbi română Apoi Umm Ei bine, nu știu am scris această opțiune doar pentru distracție, am Learnt română și spaniolă în școala mea aș vrea să Aflați mai multe! Dacă vrei să lase un mesaj atunci sunteți liber să Tastați! BloomRocks!La dispoziția dumneavoastrăPoziție: Admin Welcome to The Gems: A Magical AdventurePedia! Nothin' I'm the only person who have rights to know. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC)You didn't copy pages, sweetie. You copied my heart's desire. 13:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't block you! You copied my MediaWiki, that's all [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Copy it all! I don't care anymore. I'm leaving too! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 13:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't cyber-bullying. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) LOL I was kidding! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't really angry at you. Oh, btw, I just realised something weird. Wikia users copy each other ._. Hey do you know why "Roxanna" make a new account…? Pretty, weird, eh? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well three weeks ago me and RoseForever saw this ClaraSnow newbie. She made a signature and her signature links to the FabRoxyRox account, and her favourite Winx members list is same as Roxanna's. Then me and RoseForever told Brittney (BelievixinStella) about ClaraSnow and we begin to suspect her as Roxanna with a new account just to be friends with me and RoseForever again. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:40, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I learned it from the Doctor Who Wiki on MediaWiki:Wikia.js and MediaWiki:Ns0.css. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :And about the link becoming shadows, my good friend Killian Jones taught me that on Once: Wonderland Wiki. Find it here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I can't >_> My iPad makes the chat refreshes for like every 10 minutes, sorry. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try anyways. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No offense honestly I don't know who you are. May I introduce myself? I'm Lana Morrison. I name myself Luna Moy, lol. And you're? --Luna - My real name is Lana 09:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ Nice name to. Anyway, who is "Roxanna" you and Farhah (stellamusa) were talking about? And "ClaraSnow" is her? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry =(! I have already made the codes and it's suppose to start appear 8 hours ago but it didn't! I probably forgot the codes..I'll keep on trying. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) She told me on chat. :P They're the same users @@? --Luna - My real name is Lana 14:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a signature? ^^ Go . Do what it says and in User:BloomRocks!/Sig I will customise it :)! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 02:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) make me an admin again in the Winx Wiki pleaseEmerald (talk) 21:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. What picture? Oh and about Spanish, my grandfather knows some words ^^; and I also use Google Translator. 09:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Better get the picture now ^^! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 09:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) No, sorry. I'm really busy these days >_> [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC) And these aren't shiny things. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. You seem like a nice person c: [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 06:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I pretty much copied people a lot of times using Farhah's account. Can you tell Rose? I feel stupid to apologise to her publicly! [[User:TheRedDot|✿'TheRedDot'✿]] - [[User talk:TheRedDot|'✿The red can be seen in a flower✿']] 22:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I just need at least 6 more edits :) [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) What's a logo? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) It isn't called a logo! It's a wordmark! Gee why people mistaken it as logos? It's a wordmark. Wordmark wordmark wordmark WORDMARK! The staff made it. Apply here. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:42, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Because most pages aren't in categories, go to Special:ShortPages and see that the short pages if they are at least 30% short. Then tell the staff to make a wordmark saying "Fanon Fairies Wiki" with the colour ____ and using any font styles, and make sure to use proper spelling. And there is no such thing as a logo, this should be the last time I repeat this. If you want me to make you a logo I can always do so but I can't make it a transparent PNG. And it is okay that you don't like this wiki, but don't vandalize it! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Special:ShortPages on your Fanon Fairies Wiki and see how many pages are less 20%! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Repeat this for the last time! There is no such thing as a logo! And why the helicopter does your Fanon Fairies Wiki have a Victorious background? It's a fairy wiki! And tell that stupid head ScarlethX not to use artworks without credit! I am referring to this. Tell Scarleth don't use other people's artwork without permission!! It is called a wordmark! What color do you want? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : And please delete this. Don't you dare think of copying our style for a registration form! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 11:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Go on FB. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Nominate yourself on the administrator election! I'll see the votes. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 04:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia I know it was you who sent me the message in winx wikia. I'm really tired that you always try to make me come back to fanon fairies wiki.I'll go if I have time. DO NOT force me to go or I shall never go thereVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 18:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Because you didn't use the fanon template right and you didn't categorize her at all! You're a spammer of rules! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 10:58, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Putting a note on it would be more spam T^T And there are no such thing of wikias! It's called wiki. Wikia is the company name!!! (I do have patience, you've seen RoseXinh's patience..far worse) [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 11:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I've argued with her 10 times T^T I saw her message on your Fashion RockStar talkpage, gosh..seriously? She calls you dumb? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 11:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) You still on? Chat? c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 11:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't now..I wanna log off, sorry :P [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I'' love the way you make me feel']] 13:19, November 20, 2013 (UTC) First of all young lady I let my sister get on MY account if she behaves good or she uses my account because she wants my friends think bad about me!I make fanon yes BUT I also brainstorm of what the character is or how she acts. I write episodes and everything!!You better stop cyberbullying me.That talkbox of yours is very hurtful missy.What if the did or said that to YOU? If you don't want to be my friend fine!I don't want to see or hear you AGAIN!>.Victoria Justice,]] Never let anyone take away your dream! 20:19, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm quite okay with the argument on Scarleth's talkpage..just promise me not to be so dramatic. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 05:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You seriously don't know or you just messing with me? ewe (Btw I saw the clock on your screenshot it's 1:43AM and you didn't sleep!?) MediaWiki:Wikia.js and MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js Don't apply it on your wiki. Your wiki has already ''too much codes and it's not beautiful anymore because of a lot of CSS you've applied! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 11:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The screenshot you took. It has the clock below and it says "1:43AM" and sleep at midnight?! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 14:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Who will be an administrator? IDK..let me think about that and I'll give one of you rights tomorrow. I'll fix your talkbox in the next 5 minutes.. Talkbox fixed. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 04:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I blocked her >:) Btw, I changed my vote on the admin election! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 06:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) MAKE MORE EDITS. 06:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No! Just edit the fanon pages (just make sure you know how to categorize it. Example here! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 06:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about '''your own' fanon character page. Only administrators can grade 'em! Make like..5 or 6 pages and edit it again and again with more posts and photos and you could achieve 200 edits! You do it day by day and you'll get 1,000! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 06:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes =_= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 06:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I. DON'T. KNOW. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 15:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Seri is just a ''trial administrator. Well, I guess I'll put you on trial first. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 04:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) When you block her you should click the box that says "prevent account creation" and something that says (I think) "prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address". [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 10:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course =_= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 11:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) You should be active on chat more. I mean, enter it even though one is there in a new tab. Never close the tab while editing other pages :) [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 03:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Of course I made the background =_= And no, Bloom already received too much popularity, even a wiki background! [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 15:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I gave 'credit' that you've forgotten. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 15:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) =]] Thanks for putting it but forgetting the credit lol. Chat ^^? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 15:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You on? Chat :)? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 04:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll miss you, Cordelia. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 14:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 14:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I created that name =.= [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like']] 12:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you mean the celebrity I used..she's Lucy Hale, portrayed Aria Mongtomery in ''Pretty Little Liars. She's beautiful and amazing! 02:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can edit pages c: Well I don't go on Wikia much, and omg I forgot about the Xmas theme :c Well I better edit again, it’s just school... [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like''']] 11:26, January 6, 2014 (UTC)